Inya, Whos dayghter
by Kagome98
Summary: this is my first story so please read it and it is about a woman who meets the inu gang but what happenes when she keeps calling inuyasha "Father"
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first fanfiction and please no flames I am just starting to write stories and I hope you like the story but it is not much  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the gang but I do own INYA so no body takes her unless I say so ok ok  
  
One warm breezy day the there was a crash that came from the western lord's mansion. All of a sudden all of the youkia disappeared from the land under the mansion.  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru how could you do that" cried a young girl around the age of 14.  
  
Her name was Inya she was a full demon and she loved fighting with Sesshomaru. She was the daughter to lord of the mansion. His name was Sesshomaru, or as many demons called him "Lord Sesshomaru". All though he was feared by everyone he found a young human girl that he came to love, her name was Rin and of course there is Jaken (I hate that toad). He loved her to the bottom of his heart but tragedy struck when she was killed by a demon that was after Inya (oh boo ho how sad I am still crying '____'). Well back to the story.  
  
"What did I do now Inya" yelled the still mad Sesshomaru  
  
"You are scaring my friends away again how am I supposed to know great people when you are scaring them away all the time" yelled Inya. She was always mad at her father (but he was not really her father) because he would not let her go any where except training, well they always got in fight with each other and they hated each other most of the time.  
  
At the same time a few miles away there was another fight between a human girl and a young hanyou (I will give u 2 guesses who they r).  
  
"Inuyasha how can you be so inconsiderate about me I think you hate me", she said as she started to cry.  
  
He hates it when she cries.  
  
This human girls name was Kagome she was 19 and Inuyasha was the hanyou about the age of 21. There were a couple of other people near the fight there names were Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and last but not lest Kirara. Shippou was a young youkia now about the age of say 7 or 8; Sango was a demon exterminator; Kirara was a demon fire cat (I really don't know what she is); and Miroku was a perverted monk with a curse on him. I am not a very big fan of him.  
  
"When will they every stop fighting Inuyasha should now better now," said Shippou  
  
"Well I guess never since it has been 4 years since she came to this time" said Miroku  
  
"I think the same I wish they would finally give up fighting" said Sango with a never ganna happen expression  
  
Kagome was 16 when she fell through the well in the shrine at her house. Where she meets Inuyasha and the rest of the gang in the past where she found out that she was a reincarnation of a priestess called Kikiyo. Inuyasha and Kagome hated each other when they first meet but over the time they got to know each other and started to get used to each other.  
  
Later after Sango broke up the fight, they heard a loud scream in the direction west. Inuyasha started to panic when Kagome said "Lets go and find whoever was screaming"  
  
"Inuyasha why are you so tense I just said lets go see if that person that screamed needed help and why r u shaking" said Kagome  
  
"Ahh nothing lets go and see if that person needs help ok and I was cold" said Inuyasha  
  
Back at the mansion Sesshomaru was holding his ears cause Inya was screaming cause her father pushed out of the window , he was testing her like he did some times. Inya was very quick to react to being push out of the window; she was faster that Sesshomaru imagined, she was faster than him. She landed perfectly on the grass in the meadow under the mansion and thought of picking flower for her room, when she heard somebody coming over the hill. But Sesshomaru had already told her to go inside if somebody came up the hill but she disobeyed him for the first time in her life. He was shock that she disobeyed him (and like I wouldn't listen to him after what he did).  
  
"Inuyasha why are you so tense you need to relax and have some fun in life, take a risk" Kagome said as they came over the mountain but Inuyasha was not listening. Kagome saw somebody and then looked at Inuyasha. When he looked up and saw the girl standing in the field and she was staring back at him.  
  
And she said something really soft but then louder so Inuyasha could hear, "Father" she said it and it stunned Kagome like she was shot by a gun and Kagome turned her head to look at the girl running to Inuyasha with incredible speed right in to Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Inya you you recognize me" Inuyasha said with a puzzled face  
  
"Of course daddy why wouldn't I, you are my father right" said Inya with tears welling In her eyes.  
  
"Hello Brother" Inuyasha started to get all tense again. He knew who that was.  
  
"Sesshomaru what do you want"  
  
"I want my Daughter back you worthless half breed"  
  
Out of the blue Inya yelled out,"I am not your daughter!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What that is impossible Inya I am your father"," No you r not Inuyasha is my father" said the very angry Inya and at the same moment Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome but she had run off to the village and jumped in to the well.  
  
Kagome's Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome you r back from the Waring State Era already" said her grandfather.  
  
"I am here were I belong and I am never going back to that time again" Kagome had tears in her eyes as she said those words that had so much guilt and hate in them.  
  
She felt as if she was trying to hard as if she could die in her room.  
  
"Hey why did you run off" said Inuyasha but Kagome ignored him.  
  
"Hey I am talking to you, Kagome" said Inuyasha arrogantly  
  
"Just leave me alone why would you care about me you r married and have a child so why would you want to talk to me when you have a wife and a child" he could tell Kagome was very mad at him for what happened earlier.  
  
"But Kagome.."  
  
"Just leave me alone I don't care any more cause you know what Inuyasha I loved you and I was foolish to think you loved me back but I was foolish to think that"  
  
"Kagome I love you I do and I do not have a wife and she is not really my child"  
  
He noticed Kagome was a sleep because she was very tired after what happened that day and he understood. So he told her mother he would be spending the night in the guest room and she agreed. Although he could not get to sleep he remembered how he meets Likie, Inya's mother and how he helped her give birth to Inya. In return the mother die right after giving birth to Inya and he knew nothing about children so he left her on the door step of his brother Sesshomaru house hoping he could take care of her.  
  
After thinking about this entire thing he fell asleep hoping Kagome would be happy tomorrow morning.  
  
Well how do you like it I worked really hard in it on please no flames if I did something wrong please don't yell at me  
  
Komieo: I will kill you if you do Sarah: what I never said that you better not I swear I will say the word Komieo: sure what r u going to say Sarah: *****************************SIT******************* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Please Review for the sake of Komieo no flames 


	2. it is the same as the other one

Hey I am back again and I want to thank the reviewer's entire ok well  
  
Hey it is me Komieo I will be writing this story and I hope u like it  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the others but I own Inya and Komieo  
  
Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~what happened  
  
Kagome woke up with a very startled face, Inuyasha was in her room  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome said as she got out of bed  
  
Yawn "Kagome you r awake" Inuyasha said as he yawned  
  
"What in the hell r u doing here you idiot" Kagome scream out waking to rest of the neighborhood up from there sleep.  
  
"Well I came to apologize last night but you were asleep so I stayed the night, wench"  
  
"I I am sorry for yelling at u I guess I was mad now I have to get to school AND WHAT DID U CALL ME!  
  
"Feh I called u a wench, wench" when he said that Kagome got oh so mad  
  
"Inuyasha can you come to the window with me please"  
  
"Feh sure and y"  
  
"so I can do this" As she said that she push Inuyasha out of the window and said the magic word.  
  
"****************************SIT************************"  
  
"Good day Inuyasha" and with that she got dressed and went to school not noticing that Inuyasha was following her WITH A VERY BAD ATTITUDE  
  
Hey people I have not gotten a lot of reviews but did u at less get the story  
  
I need your help for some ideas I really am not good at stories so can u help me that would be good ok  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	3. authores note

Hey I need help with ideas for the story and please please help me with suggestions I really need them and thanks for the reviews people the few that reviewed that I got and that u for all of your  
  
Ok  
  
Komieo-so Sarah is out for the day getting a check up at the hospital cause she fainted again and I will be going there to so we will not be writing the story for a while ok thank u and we r sorry for the delay  
  
Lalalalalalalalalalalaalalalalaalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalaalala 


End file.
